


glee

by freakydeakykhaleesi



Category: Glee
Genre: AAAA, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi
Summary: hi guys, some of you arent fans of doctor who or gossip girlbut notice the simularities between the casts and have been harassing me to make dreams into reality - put pen to paper, if you will, and write this ultimate crossover. glee meets im not a man not yet a woman - my own femoire, quite an old story but updated for new audiences who CANT GET ENUG OF GLEE! ENJOY
Relationships: Dani/Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray/Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Kurt Hummel, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction, I wrote this in the summer of 2011, only now I have the courage to post it, I showed it to my grandma, and she said it was great. Her sight isn't great but I think she got the gist of it. Please no trolling im sensitive

Chapter 1: Big Fat Bass

Mr Shue slowly walked away in his boring suit, leaving Mercedes, in her red leather jacket, tight jeans, and usual pineapple hair to guard the Glee Room. I watched from a distance, vaguely aroused. Now is my moment. I turned and made out with Britney and grabbed one of her boobs before turning and walking away, still groping at her breast as I made my way to Sue's Office. Britney followed eagerly, and I slapped her, for she was greedily laying on the desk, taking up most of it with her fat ass, she whickered and fell of the desk, I turned over and went to sleep. My pot, slowly forming in my head. The next day I awoke groggily to find Britney stark naked at the end of MY DESK.

"Well, well, well, what have we here dahling?" I intoned, grumpily, flicking my shoulder length black high-top ponytail hair with out of my face, then I heard a knock at the door. I realized it was the Ms Beast come to collect our pre-competition urine samples to ensure we were not pregnant, cheating, or on drugs. I whickered and shut Serena in the trophy cupboard (just where she was before I converted her! HAHA) then got ready and answered the door.

POV: Ms Beast

I opened the door, and what a sight met my eyes, the rather beautiful vice-captain cheerleader lying naked in the "draw me like one of your French girls" pose, I immediately got an erection in my pants and my nipples stood on end

"I se you're here to collect my urine sample dahling" she teased "I know what your thinking, 'Ill forget about that little fortnightly urine sample if only she will let me make hot, passive love-sex at her"

She looked so hot (like Jennifer lopez)

POV: Britney

I peeked through the glass of the trophy cupboard. I could see Santana lying on the desk, her round ass turned towards me, gyrating with anticipation of the sex she was about to receive, no doubt in her anus.

They commenced the coital activities, and I bristled everywhere with envy.


	2. Untitled Part 2

POV Mercedes:

I knew I was supposed to be looking after the Glee Room, but I was so hungry. Nando's was only 10 minutes walk from my current location.

"Now listen here you insolent negress, you will not leave the Glee Room unattended. I'll not have you fraternising with the Carmel High Camel like earlier this week."

I heard Mr Shue's voice from moments ago in my head, warning me. But I craved that crispy chicken in me. Before I knew it, I was rounding the Bob McClane Memorial Museum and looking up at the welcoming, spicy luminescence of the Nandos sign. Slamming the door open, I rammed my way past the lesser patrons; mine was an urgent hunger - theirs could wait. I stood at the front counter, panting with need.

"TENDIIESSS!"

The woman behind the counter said nought to my plea. This would not do.

"I demand your tender succulent breasts of chickenflesh." I grabbed my own full mammaries for emphasis.

"Now listen here Aunt Jemima, there are limits to my servidude." Said the Nandos employee, who I now recognised as cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester. 

Realising that I would not receive what I had due, I sprung athletically over the countertop with the grace of a thousand gazelles, landing softly. The deep fryer was now visible, sweet sweet chickenflesh was a-sizzle. I leaped towards my destiny. My god given right, that crispy fried chicken within my grasp. Diving my arm into the oil of the deep fryer, I reached into the scolding depths and grabbed piece after piece of chicken, shoving the goods under my arms, betwixt my breasts, behind my ear, under my chin, in my hair, and down my pants - screaming impatiently as I went.

POV: Britney

I couldn't believe Santana broke her promise to me. "No more trading sex for goods and services" I had told her, and what had she done? Why, only allowed Ms Beast access to her anus for merely 1 week exemption from the urine test. Her ass was supposed to be mine, and mine alone. I drowned my sorrows in the Nandos pureed chicken smoothie. I wiped the tears out of my eyes to clear my blurred vision and noticed for the first time a portly figure attempting to mount the counter top.

She clambered effort-fully for several laborious minutes before summiting and dropping awkwardly over the other side. I watched as she, after picking herself back up and catching her breath, made her way over to the deep fryer and plunged in, feasting on the still frying chicken. It occurred to me the woman seemed familiar.

That hair - so alike a pineapple. Those hips - so suited to child bearing. That skin - black as the ace of spades. This was the woman for whom Santana lusted. I knew what I must do to regain my lover's favour - capture this baseline concubine and present her to my lady, unmolested.


	3. Untitled Part 3

Santana POV:

I sat completely nude, legs spread beyond recognition. My sensual folds puckered at the cool breeze as it danced across my sweaty, heaving, underbosom.

"Britney!" I bellowed high, "Where's my god damn fried chicken puree smoothie?"

She had been many moons with this latest task in a long string of tasks of which she demonstrated a certain lack of urgency and a largeness of bosom that indicated to me that she had not once bore child to this plane.

Ms Beast had just departed, leaving her thick gooey remnants but taking with him a debt - for I had just moments before misaligned my finishing thrusts, and instead of fondling her balls (pendulous though they were) in a rare moment of post orgasmic affection, I violently thrust not just my fist - but my entire leg, up his timid anus. And moments later, removing myself without due delicacy resulting in a stage 3 anal prolapse.

Mercedes POV:

The chicken satisfied my lust for Nando's, but did nothing to assuage my guilt for leaving the Glee Room alone, unlocked, and no doubt already ridden with lice. I smack my lips as I finish off the last greasy cutlet of sweet sweet chickenflesh, just as the guilt washes over me. In a McFlurry of shame, I swipe my arm across the counter before me, scattering hundreds score chicken bones across the floor and ricocheting off the walls.

Just as I turned to leave, I felt an unexpected and unwelcome collision betwixt the back of my head and an unknown object - though I strongly suspected 'twas naught more than seven inches in diametre, and travelling at naught less than 4 parsecs in velocity. I let loose a long, baying whicker as my womanflesh met the floor - to rippling effect upon this nubile negress and to devestating effect upon my psyche - as it dawned on me, that my assailant was most likely Mr Shue himself. Come to exact revenge upon me, no doubt, for my many (and recent )transgressions, not least of all the incident now known as the 'The Brown Tide" in which the minifridge I had been using as a toilet for the duration of my stay, finally reached it's limit - and began leaking fecus into the grand piano of the Glee Room. I thought this as my world turned (back) to black.

Britney POV:

The impact shook me to my core and resonated throughout my modest collection of breasts (pert though they were). The she-negro fell upon the floor with a sickening slap akin to a thousand legs of ham shoved into the Hadron Collider. I had hit her - she who is most valuable to my lovers plot. Santana would surely fig me thoroughly! 

I looked around, and one by one the patrons of Nandos averted their eyes in submission, except one - Sue Sylvester. She stared, her eyes sparkling with intensity, as if to challenge my authority. Sweat dripped from my brow and into my eyes as I met her gaze.

I could tell there was more to this cheerleading coach - who had served me so many sick burns and spicy roasts over the years. Thousands of "ho-boys", and probably twice that of "bitch please's", yet never had we understood each other until now. I broke eye contact to look down at Santanas' still unconscious time concubine. Grabbing her by her convenient pineapple hair, I dragged her out the door - noting that with each step a piece of chicken jostled free of some crevice or other and fell upon the floor like a sad sad birth. I must needs take my captive home before the moon turns.


	4. chappy 4

POV Santana

I hungered greatly, not only for that sweet nutritious fried chicken puree smoothie, but for recompense - Brittany had caused me great turmoil these past few hours. Just as I reached for my iPhone to send her yet another intimidating selfie, the door opened.

"I found her! I did-" Brittany began, dragging behind her the now concious and writhing form of Mercedes MD. ma

"AM I TO BELIEVE YOU - BRITTANY S. PEARCE - CAPTURED THE LUSTY SOUL TRAIN NEGRESS ALL BY YOURSELF?" I intoned in exasperation. I had been waiting far too long for my precious Nando's to be pleased with this unexpected offering. Though I would never tell Brittany, I was impressed with my simpleton lovers initiative - perhaps this latest conquest would prove useful in the trials to come.

POV Mercedes

I woke up to find myself tendieless. Rage burned within me, and gooshflesh arose upon my left breast. For hours I felt myself dragged over varying terrain, not daring to open my eyes lest they fall upon the dissaproving expression of Mr Shue. I simply let myself be taken back to the Glee Room - knowing the punishments awaiting me, I could already feel the raw tendies sliding their way down my crop.

At last the friction ceased. We had arrived. I opened my eyes without enthusiasm, expecting to regard the interior of the Glee room, and was shocked when what a sight met my eyes: a rather beautiful woman lying on the bed before me in withered eagle position.

"Finally. How are you my sweet chocolate flake? Would you object to me investigating your cherry ripe?" She intoned, flickering my eyelashes with glee.

I reached my arm towards her face, croaking out a desperate plea for tendies.

"Oh, how greedy of me. You must needs have time to feed - to roost. My queries can wait." This strange woman seemed to be addressing me. She must be my captor.. how erotic. Mr Shue would be most displeased.


	5. chap 4..5

POV Mr Shue

I returned to find the Glee room empty. What had I told Mercedes? No fried chicken, no shaving your legs, no shitting in the grand piano, no fraternising with sex crazed football players- and no Nando's! Yet where could she be, but participating in any combination of these activities? I would surely enforce the raw tendies policy in retaliation.

This was a minor inconvenience, and I had no real need of Mercedes in eradicating the cheerleaders. They run a humble operation from a nearby gym, and I expected this operation to be naught more than pest control.

Despite this, I knew Mercedes could not be trusted to wander unsupervised amongst the masses of students, or what she calls 'manflesh'. I would need to retrieve her from whatever breadsticks or turnstile door she managed to trap herself in.

POV "Sue" Sylvester

I took inventory of the deep fryers. That hungry jigaboo had made away with no less than half our stock. This was not the first time such an incident has occurred, and it would not be the last. Just as I returned to the front counter - known only to me as the Wall of Many Juices, a man walked in. And not just any man...

I activated my feminine wiles, thrusting out my bosom and sucking in my gut as he approached.

"Have you seen my incompetent ethnic landwhale of a lead vocalist?" he asked, "I followed the path of destruction here- now tell me if you want to live."

He paused.

"In the name of Amphipolis, where is she?!" He shouted, enraged. "I must needs have my ebonic operastress back or I shall funnel your consciousness into the grand piano of the glee room so help me god! "

He was perfect. All I needs do is prep my quim, seduce this entrepenuerial gentleman with a taste for Sue Sylvester's fresh made Nando gibblets, and extort him for that precious currency known only to me as shillings. I tested my own private waters for the insertion it would soon receive, subtly exploring the laberynthine passages and moist hideaways of that most sacred temple of woman. I was getting carried away, and looked for the first time in minutes to observe the goings on around me. The suited man had retreated a distance, and was investigating the trail of fried chicken pieces and grease that horrid beast of a glee member left behind.

"I saw who took her. I must needs but 10 minutes of hot, passive love-sex, and I will lead you to that yellow-headed capturess known only to me as Brittany ."

"Very well. You - Sue Sylvester - have yourself a deal." He replied calmly, removing his suit jacket and ripping his shirt asunder, revealing a pale, sinewy man-bosom.

I wasted no time in mounting the counter and launching myself at the man, giving him butt seconds to react - and react he did not. We hit the ground together, and I came for the first - but not the last - time upon this very eve. as i fumbled with his clasps on his pants, he started struggling, but to no avail, she was stripping him,molesting his flaccid phallus, grinding my gunt all along the doctors body,soaking his expesnive suit.

"make my pussy Gleeful!" i bellowed, iliciting a reaction from his turgid manmeat, causing it to swell. i duck down and slide it into my mouth,enjoying the bitter taste of his rich potent smegma, and taking the time to milk him of additional smegma which I took to rubbing over my now exposed nipples.

Enough of these silly games, I tell myself, squatting deliberately over him and then - with practised precision - allow my legs to give way, letting either limb splay out to either side - and freefalling to maximum velocity before impaling myself upon my erect salvation. I let out a groan of pleasure and begin spinning


End file.
